


The Body Farm

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Multi, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd knows Eve has a body farm, but he didn't think it was *that* kind of body farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the tags are correct. Yes, it's random. :) Set early season 6.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd was in a foul mood by the time he arrived at Eve's body farm. First of all he'd been stuck in traffic, which had made him late. Then he burst a tyre running over some glass, which made him later. Then to add insult to injury, while he was struggling to change the tyre, it started to rain, the fine drizzle stuff that soaked people to the skin in ten minutes. When Boyd finally reached the farm, he saw the gates were shut. He pressed the horn, holding it down until the noise finally started to annoy him, and when it became clear no one had heard him, he got out of his car to do the job himself.

Now, sat in his car looking out at the scene around him, Boyd wondered if he'd made a mistake. Apparently Eve had wanted to show the team something at the body farm, but Boyd couldn't see anyone else around. There were no vehicles, no signs of life at all.

Grumbling to himself and looking at the rain, Boyd pulled out his mobile and rung Eve's number. No answer. So he tried Grace's. No answer. Frowning he rang Spencer and then Stella, because he didn't get an answer from his DI. Didn't get an answer from the DC either and Boyd found himself growing worried.

He decided the only thing for it was to brave the weather and go looking for his team. Then, when he found them, he could shot himself hoarse, which would make him feel better.

Boyd trudged around for a while, seeing nothing out of the ordinary until he finally came across a building. He was about to stride forward when a cry echoed through the clearing. Boyd froze. That sounded like Stella, but something wasn't quite right….

Creeping forward, Boyd found a window to look in and what he saw made his mind try to implode then explode. He wanted to shut his eyes to stop them from popping out of his head, but at the same time he was fascinated by what was going on. He couldn't breathe properly and he couldn't *believe* what he was seeing.

There was Stella and Eve, and they were…. Boyd shook his head. They *couldn't* be. And then he saw Spencer and Grace who were…. Boyd squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to block everything out, but he could only manage seconds before he had to look again.

Stella and Eve had finished whatever it was they had been doing and had now joined Grace and Spencer, who looked as though he was in his seventh heaven. Boyd debated about barging in, but then he remembered he had been invited to this….

Boyd's jaw dropped. Was this why Eve had invited them to the farm? He knew it was a body farm, but he didn't think *that* was what the scientist had meant.

"Boyd."

Boyd froze, the voice that was calling his name all too familiar to him. Slowly he looked to his side and saw Grace…*all* of Grace.

"Boyd."

He found himself unable to move, unsure whether he wanted to join in or not, but the moment that thought crossed his mind, his inner reply was, 'What do you mean, join in or not? Are you *crazy*?'

"Boyd."

But something wasn't right now. Grace's tone of voice had changed. She seemed…pissed of with him, which was nothing new really. But was she annoyed because he hadn't moved?

"Boyd!"

Boyd's eyes shot open as he jumped at the sharp sound, tumbling ungracefully from his chair and landing rather uncomfortably on the floor. For a moment he just lay there, trying to work out what the hell had just happened.

Then a movement above him and a face appeared. Dark blue eyes that looked concerned while a gentle mouth tried very hard not to laugh. "Are you alright?" Grace asked.

"Of course I am," Boyd replied, getting to his feet. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Were you sleeping?" Grace asked politely.

"Did you want something?" Boyd responded, embarrassed both at his dream and the fact he had been napping at work - and caught doing it.

Grace looked a little surprised, but she didn't press the matter. "Eve wants to show us something at the body farm. Are you coming?"

Boyd stared at her for a lot longer than he should have done, but he simply couldn't help it. "Yeah, sure," he said eventually, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

"O-kay," Grace replied, her smile a little uncertain. "We're leaving in about fifteen minutes. Spence has offered to drive."

Boyd's replying smile was broad, which unnerved Grace even more. "Sounds great. Any idea what Eve wants to show us?"

Grace shook her head. "Only that it was something we definitely wouldn't want to miss."

"I can imagine that," Boyd muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. Fifteen minutes. I'll be ready." He waited until Grace had left before grinning broadly to himself. Maybe the day wasn't shaping up to be that bad after all.

FIN


End file.
